titanicalionsstoryfandomcom-20200213-history
"Two Souls United"
"Two Souls United" is the fourteenth scene in the fiction, "Titanic: A Lion's Story." It is a counterpart to "Find Her/To the Stars," a scene from James Cameron's "Titanic" (1997). The sequence takes place shortly an hour after Jack and Rose fall in love, and their bond begins to get deeper in the process. The Scene An hour after their first kiss, going down in the lower regions of the ship to explore, and getting caught by a steward; leading to them going into Boiler Room #6 by accident, Jack and Rose enter the Titanic's second cargo hold, hoping to find another way out to the boat deck. The young lion and lioness come across a car in the middle of the room, and it immediately perks Jack's interest; But a nervous Rose stands by and watches, afraid the both of them will get in trouble. The 19 year old male lion opens the side door and sits down in the backseat of it. He gently coaxes Rose to get in the vehicle with him, but the lioness fearfully refuses. Jack notices Rose is troubled, gets out of the backseat area and goes to comfort her, promising her that everything is all right and they won't be in a scrape. Convinced by his honesty, Rose agrees to his request, and the two get into the backseat of the car. A second after he closes the side door, Jack sees Rose cuddled up against his clothed chest, possibly for affection and resting. As he strokes Rose's fur, hair and face, the teenage lion starts to become seductive and kisses the lioness passionately. Rose ends up lying down in the seat underneath Jack. Before she even has a chance to lift herself back up into a sitting position, much to her dismay, Rose witnesses Jack remove his overcoat and shirt off his upper body, though she is in too much of a shock to attempt to question it or stop him. After removing the rest of his clothing, Jack then proceeds to take Rose's gown off her body; however, when he has just unbuttoned the gown, exposing her bare shoulders and chest, Rose, terrified and without fighting him, insists Jack to stop. Jack, sensing the lioness is scared and uncomfortable, reassures her that he is not going to harm her. He manages to gently slip it off, then, wraps his overcoat around his body and hers like a blanket, (reminiscent of the love scene from the 1997 film). Jack tenderly cuddles Rose close to him, then asks her if she's okay. Rose, still understandably anxious of the experience, tells him she is not sure if she can go along with it. He encourages her in an attempt to calm her down. While they kiss, Rose begins to relax, as she feels Jack's affections take control of her. In a matter of seconds, the lion and lioness begin to make love. Meanwhile, Neko the Mouse searches frantically for Rose, knowing she is with Jack. Since he doesn't trust him, Neko is lead to believe Jack is doing something terribe to her. He gets through all the areas of the ship, and finally arrives at Boiler Room #6. While taking a breather behind one of the boilers, the mouse notices the door to the cargo hold is ajar. He immediately enters the room and continues to look for Rose, until he hears low moaning coming from somewhere in the room. Neko tracks the noise down with his hearing and it brings him to the car Jack and Rose are consummating their relationship in. Suspicious and wanting to find out what is going on, he peeks through one of the automobile's doors to discover Jack on top of Rose; caressing, kissing and holding her. After spying on them a second time during their lovemaking, Neko, beyond furious, threatens to kill Jack for seducing Rose. Feeling betrayed by her, the mouse darts out of the cargo hold and back to Titanic's boat deck. Following this, Jack continues to make love with Rose in the car, which has now been for well over an hour. As this progresses, Rose becomes calm and secure for the first time in her life. She finally starts to trust Jack at the last moment and cries of joy. Thinking she is in distress, the lion comforts the lioness, asking her if she's all right. Rose, in tears, replies, "Yes," and lets him know she is happy for the first time. The scene ends with Jack smiling at Rose as she holds him close for a hug and then, he lays on his side, cuddling Rose and giving her two, final kisses before they smile and nuzzle in each other's arms. About this Scene *Originally, this scene was supposed to have Jack and Rose engaging in pillow talk for the very first time. They do not engage in it until "Titanic: A Lion's Story: The Final Chapter" in a scene while they are making love in their bedroom one night, several hours before Jack becomes deathly ill. *Unlike its live acton counterpart, "Two Souls United" lasts for at least twenty minutes, while "To the Stars" lasted for little under one. Another difference shown is Rose being frightened when Jack is seducing her. In the original scene from the 1997 movie, she has no problem with it. *In an early draft of the "Titanic" script, the car Jack and Rose make love in is a grey Daimler. It was an inspiration for this scene in the story. *The part where Neko spies on Jack making love to Rose in the car was put in during the sequence to have Neko's hatred of him reach its final straw. *Before he even starts to make love with her, Jack asks Rose if she is okay. The original line he says to her in this was, "It's okay. Don't be afraid." The line was changed to keep some suspense building. Category:Scenes from the "Titanic: A Lion's Story" trilogy